Someday But Not Today
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: She loved Kussun with all her heart and knew that Kussun felt the same way...but revealing their relationship now would land them in a whole heap of trouble. 'Someday...but not today.' Is what she would tell herself whenever she thought about it. Fluffy Jolks with Angst (?), I guess.
**AN: Hello and welcome to my latest Jolks fanfic! This is something that happened when my friends started going crazy over Nanjo Yoshino tweeting about Chicken Nuggets so...you know, naturally, this fic had to involve Chicken Nuggets one way or another. So...sit back, relax and again, keep it in your pants, restrain yourselves and both hands on the desk...**

 **...and again, I'm just kidding because this ain't that type of fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SOMEDAY...BUT NOT TODAY**

* * *

'Bored.'

That was the only thing passing through Nanjo Yoshino's mind as of late. It was in the middle of the night, she's lying on the couch because she can't sleep and she's bored...

 _Meow_

...and to top it off, Chibi decided to use her head, particularly her face, as its resting spot and plopped himself there stomach-first (thank goodness). At least Mugi was just sleeping by her stomach.

"Chibi-chan." She muttered as she pried the cat off her face and held him.

"What do you think we should do, Chibi-chan?" She asked the furry feline. Chibi simply glanced around the room and looked in one direction. Nanjo followed the cat's gaze and saw what got its attention. Behind her was a nightstand with a single picture of her and her beloved Kussun. She was kissing Kussun's cheek in the photo and the memories brought a warm smile to Nanjo's face. It's been about two weeks since the pair confessed their love for each other after the Final Live and things have been going along well. But due to Nanjo's work with fripSide and Kussun's recordings for 'Next Brilliant Wave', they barely see each other. The day they took that one picture during their date in the park was just one of the very few instances they managed to steal time for themselves. It was a very risky move to go to the park on a date; after all, they were celebrities. What would Japan, and possibly the world, think if they find out two of their cherished female celebrities were in a relationship with each other? But...they managed. Truth be told, in these days and weeks that they haven't seen each other, Nanjo does miss Kussun a lot. And even if they only communicate via phone, she can tell that Kussun misses her too. She sometimes wonders when would the day come when she show her affections for her beloved in public. She loved Kussun with all her heart and knew that Kussun felt the same way...but revealing their relationship now would land them in a whole heap of trouble.

'Someday...but not today.' Is what she would tell herself whenever she thought about it.

"Should I go visit her, Chibi-chan? Mugi-chan?" She asked them. Chibi yawned in response while Mugi stretched in her sleep, giving off the impression that she was pushing Nanjo off the couch. She wanted to visit Kussun so bad but she still lived with her parents and it would be a bother (not to mention extremely awkward) to just show up in their doorstep in the middle of the night. All of a sudden, her eyes widened as she bolted up the couch, gently dropping Chibi to the floor.

"Yosh! Time to be romantic!" She declared as she picked up a beanie, a jacket and her glasses before walking up to the door and wearing her shoes.

"I'll be back soon, Mugi-chan, Chibi-chan!" She told the cats, who paid her no heed, as she walked out the door.

* * *

Nanjo walked the streets of Tokyo as she made her way to Kussun's home. She's walked with extra caution this time, however. After the fiasco with the psycho that Emitsun, thankfully, managed to save her from **(1)** , she's been a bit more wary when taking midnight walks. As she walked, a bright light was caught by her peripheral and she looked at it. It was a building with a big yellow 'M' on its sign.

"I guess bringing some food wouldn't hurt." She decided before walking in the building.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Nanjo finally arrived at the Kusuda family's home. It was a simple two story home that Kussun and her family, minus her older sister, lived in after moving from the Chiba Prefecture. Conveniently, there was a tree right in front of her bedroom window **.** There was light coming from Kussun's bedroom, signalling that she was still awake. Clutching the bag of food close to her, she looked for a small stone and tossed it towards the window. She grabbed two more stones and repeated the process. She was about to throw another one when she heard the window open and Kussun popped her head out.

"Yoshi-chan? It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" She asked her in a voice not too loud, yet not too soft. Nanjo smiled and waved when she heard Kussun call her by her pet name. When they became a couple, they slowly started to call each other by their first names but Kussun slowly started to call her "Yoshi". Nanjo slowly started to climb the tree, taking great care not to injure her knees, until she stopped in front of Kussun's window.

"I wanted to see you, Aina-chan. It's been so long. I even brought us some McNuggets." Nanjo reported with a smile as she went inside Kussun's room. There was a Queen sized bed in her room and various knickknacks were in her room. Chip and Meme were sleeping near Kussun's bed **(2)**. Until Chip woke up and smelled the Nuggets and approached Nanjo.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun." Nanjo greeted him as she patted the dog's head.

"Mou...don't call him that. His name is Chip." Kussun said with a pout. Nanjo smiled as she pinched Kussun's cheeks.

"Sorry, you just look so cute when you pout. It makes teasing you fun, Aina-chan."

Nanjo took a few seconds to observe Kussun; her hair was let down and she was wearing a simple tank top and shorts. They were certainly a bonus as the tank top gave her a bit of a view of her cleavage and the shorts showed off her legs.

'Great. I'm turning into a pervert.' Nanjo said as she mentally slapped herself.

"Yoshi-chan, are you alright?" Kussun asked her. Nanjo shook her head before responding.

"Yeah. McNuggets?" Nanjo asked as she held the McDonald's bag up. Before Kussun could reach for it, however, Nanjo decided to make a bold move and leaned in to press their lips together. God, did they both miss that feeling.

"I missed you." Kussun whispered when they separated.

"I missed you too." Nanjo responded with a smile before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Eventually, they separated and sat on the floor, eating the McNuggets Nanjo brought with her as they talked about their work and how they were doing. Eventually, Nanjo saw that Kussun was starting to doze off. Immediately, the older woman plopped herself on Kussun's bed and leaned her head on the headboard.

"Kussun, come here." She said as she opened her arms. Kussun crawled towards her and lied down on top of Nanjo stomach-first. Nanjo pressed a kiss towards her temple and Kussun responded by the kissing her lips before resting her head on her collarbone.

"Yoshi-chan."

"What is it, Aina-chan?"

"I love you." She whispered. Nanjo reflexively tightened her arms around her waist before responding in kind.

"And I love you. I love you so much."

There was a moment of silence before Kussun spoke up again.

"Yoshi-chan?"

"Yeah?" Nanjo said as she ran her fingers through Kussun's hair.

"I want to show the world that how in love we are with each other. I want to stay like this with you forever." She murmured before finally dozing off, her light snores the only sounds coming from her and heralding her entrance to the world of sleep. Nanjo sighed and kissed the top of her head yet again before leaning her cheek to the spot she kissed and closing her eyes, whispering something before falling asleep. Half a wish but also half a statement.

"Someday...but not today."

* * *

 **AN: This is what happens when you have a mild concussion from Jiujitsu training and you read the Nuggets tweet; fluff with a tiny mixture of angst (if you can even call that angst). This was supposed to be a lighthearted fic of the two staying in at Nanjo's apartment with McNuggets...but nooooo. Circumstances had to make my brain change the story. Anyways, you guys are probably wondering about the numbers you saw scattered in this fic. Here's what they mean.**

 **1 – As I found out from a source in the Internet, apparently, once upon a time, Nanjo was attacked by a psycho (what exactly happened was not explained) while taking a midnight walk. Luckily, she was able to reach the Seiyuu's group chat and Emitsun came to her rescue. I don't know if this story is true or not but heh, why not?**

 **2 – I do not know how Kussun's house looks like. This is purely imaginative. DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.**

 **Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed this little Jolks fic I made.**

 **Firework out!**


End file.
